There is known a generated power supply apparatus of a power generation system having power generation equipment such as a solar panel and the like, the generated power supply apparatus capable of performing a grid-interconnection operation for outputting AC power by interconnecting to a commercial power supply system (hereinafter, appropriately abbreviated to a grid) and an independent operation for outputting the AC power independently of the grid (e.g., PLT 1).
Also, there is known a storage power supply apparatus of a storage power system having power storage equipment such as a storage battery and the like charged by grid power, the storage power supply apparatus, similarly to the generated power supply system as described above, capable of performing the interconnection operation for outputting the AC power by interconnecting to the grid and the independent operation for outputting the AC power independently of the grid (e.g., PLT 2).